Teen Wolf
by laddybug3
Summary: Joy is a sixteen and a werewolf. She wasn't bitten it just happened. Now she is discovered and two werewolf packs are fighting over her.


**My first story on this site. Please review. I don't own anything except for Joy, her uncles, her mom, her dad, and her brothers. Thank you.**

Prologue

My uncles were here for a week visiting our family. Meaning my mom, my dad, and me, both happened to be werewolves.

My mom had a strange family. (It was strange to me.) My grandma dated this guy for a three weeks and 'fell in love.' She had my mom, but the love of her life ran away. He came back in the picture, but this time fell in love with my great aunt. She had a son, which was kidnapped.

Now the son of the kidnapped is back in both their lives, and mine. He was huge. Larry was his name. Larry must be about 7 foot, steroid user, or goes to the gym everyday. Larry insisted for the week that someone bit me. Not true. No one bit me. No sixteen-year-old guys wanted me, and that hurts.

My dad side is just as strange as my mom side. He lived with my grandparents, but my great grandpa always kept tabs. One day my uncle Tom went to live with great grandpa and he hardly comes to see my dad. When he does see him it is only for a month and then vanishes into thin air again. The last time I saw him was when I was twelve. Now I am sixteen, a werewolf no thanks to him, I think.

This all explains why I am running through the skyline of Chicago. There are places where I turn into the wolf. Don't worry I have a cage, which keeps my eating people at bay. Not that I would eat people. My friends happen to be people. Most important is if I did kill then I would have to go to jail. Not the human one but the werewolf one. Being a werewolf since the age of thirteen had my imagination going ramped. Besides my uncles being werewolves-there is no werewolves around here, or I have never sensed them.

Finally, my cage, my den.

After fixing my den to my liking, raw meat hung from a string, a curtain surrounding the back of the cage for my change into wolf, and water bowl in the front filled with water from the lake. My hands touching the ground, my eyes close, as I braced for the painful transformation into wolf.

I want out of this cage and into the woods. The smell of meat hangs in the air as I leap from the behind the curtain to meet meat with my sharp fangs.

The meats protests and swings as the jaws of life closes on it. The string can no longer hold against my weight as it breaks. The meat is free of the string.

My uncles greeted me at the door. They both smelled me.

"Where have you been," asked Uncle Larry?

"Out," I utter hoping they will drop it.

"Larry has asked you a great question."

"If you must know to my den."

At least they dropped the 'who bit you?'

Uncle Tom grabbed my arm. "Did you go see the one who bit you?"

So much for dropping the bite you theory. "No one bit me and if they did; I would so bite them back." I looked around and panicked. "Where is mom and dad? What! Don't tell me you ate them? Did you?"

They laughed. "No, we didn't eat them.

Uncle Larry answered, "They went to pick up your brothers."

My brothers had moved when they were in their twenties. They lived all over the place and always called. So this is what they meant by surprise.

Uncle Tom added, "Then to dinner to see a show. Your parents thought it would be a good idea to catch up and get to know us better."

"Speaking about knowing us better. Is there a place you always wanted to visit, but never thought about it."

I shook my head. From the age of five, I knew I was going to die here in Chicago. Why would I want to leave? "No."

"So you don't want to move to say New York?"

"Wyoming," Uncle Larry uttered and glared at Uncle Tom.

"I plan to die here."

"Why," both uncles asked in unison.

"Chicago is my home and that is where I am going to die. Do you have a problem with that?"

They nodded.

"Can we talk in the living room? My feet are killing me."

Both of them walked to the living room. Uncle Tom was not as built as Uncle Larry, but still had that don't mess with me vibe.

"You need a pack," Uncle Tom stated.

"You mean as a wolf pack."

Uncle Larry laughed and shook his head. "No, a werewolf pack."

My eyes went bug-eyed. "There are werewolf packs?"

They nodded.

"That is great. Give me the one in Chicago area and I will talk to them."

That is when the frown came in.

Uncle Tom rubbed the top of my head. "There isn't any packs in Illinois. I belong to a pack in New York."

"I belong to a pack in Wyoming," said Uncle Larry. "It is a new pack and you would be the only female there. New York has a female and she is well-"

"Elena is nice," stated Uncle tom.

"If you like your women tough. Joy is gentle more like a girl. Besides your pack already has a female ours don't."

"Your alpha tried killing Elena and one member wanted to rape her."

"He wasn't a member in a pack yet."

Fear had made me hide in my room. I am not sure who this Elena is but I don't want to be in a pack. Why can't I be a lone wolf. I didn't do anything.

_Yeah you did-you turned into a werewolf. _

_But that wasn't my fault it just happened. _

_Like packs._

_Shut up! Shut up!_

_That is right now go turn into a wolf with your little tantrum. You know that is what causes it. Can't you do anything right?_

_Shut up! _

"What did you do to her Larry," asked uncle Tom?

"I didn't do anything."

"Haven't you noticed she is in a cage and is half way through the change."

"I didn't do anything."

"Why is she changing in a cage anyways?"

"I'm calling my Alpha."

"I'll call Jeremy."

Chapter 1

It was Jack, my brother who woke me up. His light red hair looked at me. I smelled him. He is a werewolf. Fuck me!

"Who bit you?"

"I am doing fine this morning. How about you?"

"Get up we need to talk."

"Okay! Will there be whining?"

"It is important.

Jack dragged me through the house to the living room.

I had entered a pack zone.

At first I looked around and gaped at all the people around me. They were all werewolves and in my home. For some reason I wanted to leap at them. I had to remind myself that they are family. Most of them anyways.

My brothers were all here. All werewolves of course and all with red hair like Jack. I had gotten my mom's hair, which was a dark brown. The height went to my brothers and I got the short end of height. Only 5 foot 1 but busty.

"Sit," said uncle Larry.

Where to sit? So I sat on the floor facing everyone.

"Larry why don't you tell everyone about the situation here," said the man sitting next to uncle Larry.

Uncle Larry filled them in that I was a mutt. He explained that I wouldn't tell him who bit me.

Frank another brother asked, "How long have you been a werewolf?"

"Thirteen."

He nodded. "Only thirteen days."

I laughed. "No, since I was thirteen years old. After-" I stopped myself, because it was a strange thing explaining to strangers that a week after you became a woman, you became a wolf.

"Jeremy, is losing his touch. That is why one of the reason she should move to Wyoming," stated uncle Larry.

"You didn't know I was a werewolf when I was thirteen. Then again you didn't know me. So there."

"That is why I am claiming Joy," said the man sitting next to uncle Larry.

"No," said the woman.

"Your bitch will screw this one up. She is gentle, not bitchy at all, sweet, and smells so good."

That is it. If they talk as if I'm not here then I will just leave.

I work at my mom's bakery for only two hours a day. My specialty is Cinnamon buns. Chief Clark was happy to see me. He lets me do whatever I want with reason.

I put my rings in the safe box. All workers have a safe box for jewelry and purses. Sometimes I put my cellphone in my pocket of my pants, but not today. In the safe box it went.

Chief Clark had cleaned my station.

About ten minutes orders were in for my Cinnamon buns. It was well known that I can back the best Cinnamon buns in Chicago. (A great honor and good for my mom's bakery.) Today it was blueberries Cinnamon Buns.

"You cannot go back there sir," said Missy the waitress.

I heard a growl. Someone should tell the growler that it is rude to growl at people. My nose smelled werewolf. It was that man who sat next my uncle.

"Chief Clark, I was never here," I said taking my things from the safe box.

He took over the Cinnamon Buns baking.

The back door was the best way out for me. It needed a pass that all workers have. This would give me time, unlike the growler man would have to go into the front door.

The bus was early a double bonus for me. The bus was going towards my house so that was were the bonus ended. If everyone was looking for me it would be a good thing. They wouldn't think about me running back home. Would they?

Uncle Larry was standing in the kitchen. "I made brunch."

He made eggs, sausages, egg sandwiches, hash browns, and fresh squeezed orange juice. My stomach growled reminding me I didn't eat.

The hash browns and eggs tasted funny. It was not good. Almost like he put some sort of drugs in it. I stopped and drank some orange juice. I looked at him. "Are you going to have any?"

"No, I ate with the others. They are all looking into a wolf in the South side of Chicago."

He talked to me and then I fell asleep.

Chapter 2

I awoke in a cage. It was not one of mine.

There was a man guarding me. He smiled at me.

"Where am I?"

"Wyoming."

"Did you just say, 'Wyoming?'

He nodded.

How can I play this? There is no way that he is going to lock me up all day.

His stomach rumbled.

"You hungry," I asked.

He nodded.

After about twenty minutes explaining that I work at a bakery. The keys at his hip met his hands. It was a small victory. He wasn't going to just open the door to let me out, which meant more explaining.

"People come and stand in line for hours waiting for my Cinnamon Buns," I said. Then continued describing how they fell apart into peoples' mouths.

He licked his lips as he imagined the Cinnamon Buns.

"Of course I don't just make Cinnamon Buns. Donuts, cookies that softness last for days, cakes, and other pastry dishes. My best dish is cod fish with lemon sauce and a mint leave."

His hands shook with the keys. He looked at me and then the keys. "I can't make anything in this here cage."

He nodded.

"I don't think they fed you enough today. Guarding me is so hard."

He didn't nodded just stood there.

Had he figured my plan yet?

He moved closer to the door enough for my hands to grab the keys, but what if there were more guards here. I needed to hold out a little longer.

"I'll be right back," utter the guard and he was gone.

I hate it when I am right. There were four other people in the house. At least they were in the kitchen watching my every move. Who knew baking was so interesting.

Someone pulled a chain. Yep, chain my feet to the table. "I have to check to see if it is done," I said trying to get a knife.

They talked about my move toward the knives as if I was going to stab them. No, more like putting laxatives into the food. It was herbs that are a natural laxatives, which wouldn't make the food taste different. I could get a way since I was making salad, pasta with marina and greens (laxatives herbs), and for dessert a chocolate cake.

"Show him how to check the cake," guard ordered.

He took a small stab at the cake. The man with a dark complexion then stared at the knife. "I think it is done."

After looked at the knife I nodded in agreement.

Uncle Larry walked into the kitchen. He took one look at me and then look at everyone else. "What is she doing out of the cage?"

"Larry, she is just cooking," informed the guard. "Once she is finished we will lock her back up and leave her. She isn't eating with us."

Uncle Larry looked at me. "Would you let a new mutt out of a cage?"

They shook their heads.

"She is nothing more then a new mutt."

Before Uncle Larry could say anything, I put a spoonful of frosting down his throat.

"Okay, is there some for me?"

I nodded. So much for your moral of keeping me locked up.

Lunch, or dinner was served and it just took seconds for the laxatives herbs to take an affect. One of the guys dropped the key. I stole it.

Chapter 3

I made it to Chicago. It was just as simple as stating that I ran away from home. I explain that I was mugged and had no money. Of course it was a police department that made every arrangement to get me home to Chicago.

Hoping that no more werewolves at home as the cop knocked on the door.

I was wrong.

My mom answered the door.

"Mom, I am never running away from home again," I said hugging my mom. "Oh, it was horrible I was mugged." The cop brought the story and left.

Then there was the rest of the werewolves. It was a wonderful greeting. No, how are you?

"Why did you go to the police," asked Jeremy?

"Jeremy! FYI, the police have a program to bring runaways home," I replied.

"It is Clay."

"Clay, then why don't you go home. You come and I get kidnap. So go home and take her with you." Pointing to Elena.

My dad noticed I wasn't looking directly into Clay's eyes. "Joy, you really should look into peoples eyes when you are talking to them."

I tried to look into Clay's big eyes but could not. Something was pulling me away from them. It was almost instinct. Maybe it was instinct that was making me do just that.

"She can't," said Clay. "It is a werewolf thing. Looking into a werewolf's eyes is seen as a threat or dominance."

The group started to talk about me as they did before, invisible, as if I was just a ghost or annoyance. One thing is for sure no one would drop the who-bit-me theory. Worse they talked about bringing me to Jeremy.

There was no way that I would go to New York. My life here was more important. A job, president of the student body, great friends, and the best city in the world was here-not in some dinky place in New York.

Stonehaven!

Stonehaven, what is a place like that?

Somehow I was at the bakery. How did I get here? One minute I was at home wishing to be somewhere in the city and the next here I was at the bakery. The bakery was my hide away. There was a cage that was hidden in one of the unused storage rooms.

The cage was painted a forest green with a red certain hiding my changing from the world.

**This is were I hit a writers block. Will update soon.**


End file.
